snow storm
by apuril.74
Summary: I have really enjoyed writing this it has a mixed genre but the story line is really fun to read and i think it's my best one so far it all starts with a storm it slightly goes into Beast boys Beast and the team being there for him in his hour of need, but i plan on finishing it with a lovely romantic finish i think but feed back will help me know what direction to take the story
1. Chapter 1

It was near Christmas and jump city had been hit with a ferocious snow storm everything was buried in snow. Power was out in most of the city leaving the city without power and to make matters worse the water pipes had frozen solid. The army and emergency crews along with the titans had been working nonstop for days to free people from their home and were taking them to shelters built to stand the weather. Thankfully all of their enemies seemed to have stopped terrorizing the city even Cinderblock wasn't trying to escape.

The Titans had a simple but effective plan Raven and starfire would clear the snow creating a path whilst Cyborg and Robin would dig with shovels to remove any snow near the doors. The army and emergency crews working along side of them a lot of communication was needed to achieve this but Robin handled that so the others could focus on their individual task. Beast Boy was with the search and rescue team up in the mountains transforming into a polar bear to find anyone buried in the snow. There had been several small villages dotted around in the mountains plus any campers that had climbed up.

He would sometimes find someone that it had been far too late to save this would leave him feeling depressed. He didn't tell the team he didn't want them worrying about him or worse take him off the search and rescue team he was usefull his scent being able to find people that even the trained dogs couldn't smell. He thought that at least the families would know what had happened to their loved ones without him they might never recover them and be able to say goodbye to them. (Something that I wasn't able to do with my parents no one should be left wondering what happened to someone like that)

Just as he was thinking this he picked up a new scent it was faint and blowing in the wind he turned his head from right to left and back again pinpointing where it had come from. He ran as fast as he could towards it hoping to find the person alive. He could tell it was a person probably a child as it didn't seem to be wearing perfume or deodorant. He started to dig at the spot the sent had been the strongest there underneath the snow lay a little girl about six or seven. She seemed to be breathing slowly so he quickly turned into his human form and checked her over before picking her up in his arms. He looked around when the snow suddenly got stronger he then heard a loud rumbling sound getting louder. He squinted his eyes towards the sound trying to see what it could possibly be. He steared into the snow when he suddenly saw a giant wave of snow hurdling towards him. He quickly put the girl over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could down the hill.

He turned into the pterodactyl to fly away but a boulder hit his wing breaking it he quickly turned back into a human. (now what am I supposed to do think Beast Boy one broken arm and a girl in the other) he then spotted a canyon up head. (perfect I can't fly and there's snow on my tail) he then thought as he ran towards the canyon. At the last possible second he changed into a kangaroo and jumped into the air praying that he would make it.

He changed back into human form to grab at the ledge with his broken arm forgetting that it was even broken. He got a very sudden reminder as he just managed to grab a rock a surge of shooting pain went from his fingertips right up his shoulder. "Ahhhhh!" he looked at the girl that was dangling in his other arm and with one swift movement throwing her up onto the ledge "ahhhh". He couldn't stand the pain no more he let go of the rock clenching his hand into his chest as he fell "ahhhh" He then hit his head on a rock knocking him unconscious.

A few hours later a dog was smelling around it picked up the scent of the girl and barked alerting his trainer that he had found something before running off in the direction of the scent. His trainer following quickly behind on a snow scooter. The man stopped when he saw his sat he grabbed his shovel and ran over to see the girl wasn't buried but lightly covered in snow he checked her over and to his surprise she was still breathing. He picked her up and put her onto his vehicle the dog jumped into the basket at the back and he sped off into the distance.

It had gotten late the Titans made needed to make their way home exhausted from the day the T car wasn't parked far. Thanks to it's ability to fly they just parked it in the area close to where they would be working but it seemed like a long walk back to it every time. They got in the car Cyborg slouched into his seat he would have given anything for it to be his bed even meat. He focused on his task and pushed the necessary buttons for it to go into flight mode he headed straight to the T shaped tower they called home. Thanks to the snow he now had to park on the roof but it was better than digging their way out of the garage it took too much time and effort. He landed it safely the titans dragged themselves to their own bedrooms too tired to even think clearly knowing that tomorrow they would be the same thing.

The following morning they went into the common room for breakfast the sat quietly eating not even mustering the energy for ideal chit chat. Robin turned on the news this was a great way to check on the whole situation without much effort.

News reporter 1 "Good morning this is the seven o clock news report"

News reporter 2 "First will be covering the storm that has gripped Jump City" pictures of Jump city where showing behind her

News Reporter 1 "yes we have been receiving your many pictures of this devastating storm we would like to thank everyone that has sent them to us"

News reporter 2 "we even have a few of four of the Titans" pictures of them in the town where now showing in the background

News reporter 1 "it is really good to know that they are always there to help us no matter what the situation" he pauses for effect "but it begs the question where is the fifth?"

News reporter 2 "yes it certainly does"

News reporter 1 "perhaps the Titans decided that having a wild animal running around in this situation was best" again pausing for effect and changing his voice slightly to emphasise his next words "for our safety"

With that Cyborg had more than he could take and turned the TV off mumbling "stuppid reporters don't know anything"

Starfire even getting mad "they should not speak of Beast boy our friend in this way"

Robin gripping his hand into a fist before taking a deep breath trying to hold his ander back "no they really shouldn't"

Raven in her usual monotone that seemed to hold a hint of anger in it that those who knew her would only pick up on "we should keep ourselves calm"

Cyborg looking around the room "speaking of which he should really be getting up and having something to eat before setting off again"

Robin "i'll go and wake him" he stormed out of the room still angry at the reporters muttering to himself down the corridor "stupid people don't they know he is one of us not some kind of animal to be afraid of" he reached Beast Boys room. He took another deep breath and knocked on the door to no answer he knocked louder still no answer he then knocked on the door load enough to wake the dead still nothing. "Beast boy time to wake up!" still nothing "Beast Boy!" knocking on the door with such a force it dented the door. He then put in the code he know them all just incase the door opened to reveal an empty room. He looked around and noticed that it was tidy even the bed was made "strange". He then walked back to the common room (he must have stayed with the search and rescue team I'll check in just to be sure though).


	2. Chapter 2

He walked in the common room his team looked up at him even Raven from behind her book sensing that something was off with Robin. He walked up to his communicator that was on the table "Beast Boy come in" the only thing he got was static he pressed the locator it showed him up in the mountains. He walked up to the phone and dialed a number his team staring at him worried.

Robin "hello this is Robin from the Teen Titans I was just checking in on Beast Boys progress"

Man "hello this is Team leader Tom he has been working very hard we have rescued nearly everyone up here we are going to do one last sweep today and tomorrow then we should be finished. What time can we expect Beast Boy to arrive he is invaluable to us?"

Robin "didn't he stay there?"

Tom "no we had assumed he had gone home"

Robin "no he isn't here"

Tom "we will send a team to his search area right away"

Robin "send me the information I'm going to be sending Raven to join with you also I'm sending you the information on his communicator location."

Tom "okay i'll also send our radio signal please make sure she has it and alerts us to his location if she finds him. Oh I know it's cold down there but you can literally freeze up here in seconds so make sure she has the appropriate clothing."

Robin "thank you for your help"

Tom "of course he has become one of us over the last few days it was nice chatting to you but I've got work to do so if that's all bye"

Robin smiling "no that's everything thank you again bye"

He turns around and Raven nods at him and then rushes of to her room (right I'll need some extra layers) putting on her thick black tights and trousers over the top. Then looking around in her draws fishing out a thick Black shirt with sleeves. She then hunted around some more and found a red Christmas jumper with a green monkey on it Beast Boy had brought her one Christmas. As she hold it up (I had hoped to never need to wear this) but she quickly put it on (no time to be picky) she found her snowshoes and black long coat that came all the way down to her ankles. She then left the room and went back to the common room on the table was her communicator, a note and the orange body warmer all of the team had to wear except Beast Boy. She put it on and few towards the mountains thinking about the first time she had saw the Orange body warmers.

It had been the one time she had ever felt envious of Beast Boys ability as she put it on the first time she remembered exactly what she had thought.

Flash back

(oh I'm so not putting this on) not even wanting to pick it up looking over at Beast Boy (lucky him at least he doesn't have to wear a bright orange boy warmer.) as she holded it up (oh and to make matters worse has reflectife stips on it yay me)

End of flashback

She had arrived at the coordinates "Azarath, Metrion,Zinthos!" a large amount of snow moved to reveal Beast Boys Communicator but no Beast boy. She floated there taking in the fact she had expected to see him (where is he?) She gently landed next to communicator and picked it up (I need to tell the search and rescue team) she pressed a button

Raven "Raven here I've found Beast boys Communicator but not him do you copy?"

Tom "copy that Raven"

Raven "Raven out" she released the button

Tom "all teams be advised Best boy is not at the previously indicated area please search the second locations given to you"

Man "1 here copy"

Man "2 here copy"

Man "3 here copy"

Woman "4 here copy"

Raven "Raven here where will it be best for me to go?"

Tom "Raven I've sent you some coordinates please check there first"

Raven "Raven thank you Raven out" she flies quickly to the coordinates as she flies over the trees she tries to reach out to Beast Boy telepathically. Repeating "Beast Boy can you hear me?" sounding more and more desperate each time. She had finished her area and asked for the next few areas so she wouldn't need to talk to Tom so much wasting time. She then started on the second area she was getting more and more worried as time seemed to pass on.

She was starting to feel drained using her powers like this needed a lot of energy she landed and reached into her pocket to eat an energy bar. (It's a day old but still better than nothing) it then hit her (what has Beast Boy been eating besides breakfast?)

He sat on a snow covered tree and opened the bar she started to eat it (I wonder if yesterday was his last meal?) She pondered so many questions her mind racing at a thousand miles per hour she took in a deep breath. (this isn't going to help me at all) she took to the air once again more determined to find him.

A few hours passed by then just as she was starting to think that maybe all hope should be abandoned at finding him alive.

A weak but unmistakable voice called to her "Ray?"

Raven felt a deep happiness "Beast Boy!" She lowered herself and glanced around (was I imagining things?)

After a few moments the voice came again "Ray is is that you?"

Raven feeling tears roll down her cheeks "yes yes it's me where are you?"

Beast Boy "here hurry"

Raven flew down to where he seemed to call out to her "Azarath, Metrion,Zinthos!" the snow moved but nothing was there "Beast Boy!" She started to cry even more at the frustration of not finding him

Beast Boy desperate to comfort her weekly "I'm here Ray"

Raven "Azarath, Metrion,Zinthos!" nothing getting angry at herself "Azarath, Metrion,Zinthos!" more snow cleared she then noticed that it had been covering a revine "Azarath, Metrion,Zinthos!" Then more snow flew up out of the ravine revealing Beast Boys unconscious body.

Blood had poured from his head onto the snow turning it red his lifeless body lay there his arm clearly broken and twisted in a way that made it look like it would just snap off.

Raven took in the sight of him her hands glowed blue as she waved it over his body the extent of his injuries became clear. Several broken ribs and a broken bone at the bottom of his spine this was the worst break of all it had shattered into tiny bits.

She sat there for what seemed like forever healing him hoping that he would just open his eyes. (Just open them I want to see the sparkle in your eyes just one more time please I won't ask for anything else so please just open them if not for me then).

She paused (for all the people that care about you come on think about Robin, Cyborg Starfire they will all miss you). She was crying almost uncontrollably (even Terra I know she will remember you one day come on you love her don't you)

Beast boy steared a little opening his eyes slightly then closing them again (Ray)

Raven (yes I'm here Beast Boy don't worry I'm not going to leave you)

Beast boy (ray is that you?)

Raven (yes come Beast Boy you can pull through this)

Beast Boy (I love you) he gasped at the air trying desperately to breath

Raven (oh no you're not dying on me come on please)

Beast Boy (try to) he stops breathing

Raven shouting into the sky "no no no!" she suddenly feels a surge of power " you can't die on me yet!" her hands glow brightly "are you listening to me!" she starts crying uncontrollably "please"

She focuses all of her power on him "live"


	3. Chapter 3

**First i would like to Say a Big Thank you to** **Nurian1021 his/her suggestions for my story have been such a big help I'll never be able to say thank you enough.**

She then looks at Beast boys body as he becomes engulfed in a blue light he then gently floats up above her. After a short few minutes he then gently goes back to the ground and opens his eyes he weakly turns to look at Raven "Raven?"

Raven with tears rolling down her face "yes I'm here Beast Boy I'm here" she smiles as the relief of him finally speaking fills her with joy.

Beast Boy "I'm so tired I need sleep" he closes his eyes and falls into a dream like state

Raven quickly checks him over putting her finger to his neck she feels his pulse she thinks to herself it's weak but there

She pulls out her communicator "Raven here I've found Beast Boy this is our location" she sends Tom the coordinates "now let's get you out of here shall we?" she smiles at him warmly "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" but nothing happens she tries to fly but does not even manage to get off the floor.

"Oh no!" she looks around in a panic "what why can't I?" she calms herself okay think what's the most logical reason for this. After a short moment she finally reaches the only logical conclusion is I must have used all my power on healing Beast Boy then she looks over at him. He must be cold so she sits down and takes off the orange body warmer to put over him.

It looks like you have to wear one now as she thinks this she smiles to herself and watches Beast Boy sleep whilst waiting for the rescue team. "They should be here soon so don't you go pulling any pranks on me okay" she shakes her head "just perfect now I'm now making jokes"

The rescue team eventually get to Beast boys rescue and airlift him to the Titans tower as requested by Raven. What felt like an eternity to her had actually only took half an hour.

That night Beast Boy was in the med bay Raven had not let his side since finding him she hed set up an IV drip and a heart monitor like Cyborg had taught her. The other Titans returned from a hard day's work and all came in to check up on Beast Boy. they had all wanted to immediately rescue Beast boy of course but the snow picked up again and leaving would have meant many losses of lives.

Robin "how is he?"

Raven "from what I can tell stable"

Cyborg after checking over Beast Boy "ya his vitals are stable and good work Raven" putting a thumb up in aprovel

Starfire "when will he awaken?"

Cyborg "no way to be sure Star but it should be within a few days hopefully" he looks at Robin and gives him a look that says that he is more concerned than he can let on in front of the emotionally fragile Starfire.

Starfire "I will blast more snow tomorrow for hurting my friend" she had become angry when she heard that the snow had hurt Beast boy. She then started to blast snow like it was an enemy to be destroyed.

Robin "alright team we all need some rest for tomorrow"

Cyborg "easy for you to say I've started to see snow in my sleep"

Raven as the Titans were leaving the room "Robin before you go I need to talk to you"

Robin stopped in his tracks. Cyborg and Starfire says there good nights and Robin waits for Cyborg and Starfire to be far enough away to not hear

Robin he spoke gently knowing it had been a long day especially for her "what's wrong Raven?"

Raven "I can't help you guys out tomorrow as I can't use my powers and I'm not sure how long It's going to take for them to return"

Robin stood in shock "have you ever lost your powers before?"

Raven "no but I must have used them all up healing Beast Boy"

Robin still in shock "he really must have been in a bad way"

Raven with a saddened voice "I I thought I was going to lose him" she started to cry

Robin hugged her "he's going to be alright now" she sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair. Raven calmed herself after a bit "are you going to be alright?"

"Yes thank you"

"Are you sure? It's just i've never seen you show any emotion much less ever expected you to cry"

She smiles "I guess with my powers gone I can finally let my emotions show"

He smiles back at her "i guess so sorry i just never would have guessed in a million years that i would see you cry"

"It okay neither would have i guessed that i'm tired we should get some rest"

"No arguments there" he chuckles "night Ravan"

"Night Robin" he leaves the room

Raven makes herself as comfortable as possible on a med bed near Beast Boy and soon falls to sleep from the exhaustion.

The next morning four of the Titans eat breakfast an airy silence filling the room as they all prepared for the worse. They all checked up on Beast Boy before Robin, Cyborg and Starfire head out for another gruelling days work. As soon as they got outside they all noticed one thing

Starfire "it has stopped" she starts dancing twirling around in the snow in happiness and joy

Cyborg "booyah!" he checked his arm computer "it's not cold enough to snow" he then proceeded to dance in robotic way "oh yeah oh yeah".

Robin smiled at his teammates it was good to see them happy he pulled his communicator out "Raven quickly come to the roof!" he shuts the communicator before she even gets chance to reply.

Raven ran up the stairs thinking that they might be under attack opened the door to see everyone happy she then looked up "it stopped" she smiled. She then Puts on a Robin like voice "Hey now don't go slacking off team" wiggling her finger from left to right.

They looked at her and giggled except robin "hay I'm not that bad"

Cyborg sarcastically "no of course not"

Robin smiling and shaking his head "alright alright time to go" the got into the Car smiling and waving at Raven on the roof before taking off into the sky.

Raven watched the disappear into the distance "be careful guys" she then went back to the bed bay to check up on Beast boy. She sat there for hours watching him sleep she smiled to herself "are you just going to sleep there all day".

Beast boy didn't even move she looked at his face a pice of hair had fallen in front of one of his eyes she gently moved it to one side. She stared at his lips and blushed if she still had her powers something would have exploded. Absorbed in the moment she leant down and kissed his lips gently they were warm yet rough.

Wait what did I just she puts her hand to her lips in shock I kissed him? she looks at him again I kissed you? Shaking her head no I can't be can I? Wait what am I even thinking?

she then runs out of the med bay and heads to her room and pulls a draw open and grabs her mirror to Nevermore and nothing happens. Wait what why can't I? wisdom then pops up on the other side of the mirror.

Wisdom in her yellow cape "hello"

Raven "why can't I?"

"you used up all of your power"

"so I can't travel to Nevermore?"

"no and we won't be able to talk telepathically until they return"

"how long will that take?"

"There really is no way to tell as this has never happened before but it shouldn't take too long"

"perfect how am I supposed to meditate."

"you don't need to until your powers return"

Raven thinks for a moment "makes sense"

"But you didn't want to come here to find out about that though did you?"

Raven looks down blushing brightly "you want to know if you're in love with him." Raven nods "well looking at the evidence and i have talked to your other emotions I would say yes"

Raven stood there in shock "what!?"

Wisdom "it's not actually that shocking think about it you've felt something for him from the moment you first met him that has just grown over time"

Raven thought back right from the first moment she saw him and flicks through all of her memories of Beast boy. All the way to now and seeing him lay on the med bay bed. All of the times he had been there for her and the moments she had been there for him. "So what do I do?"

Wisdom "well that's completely up to you"

Raven thinks to herself that's really useful "I'm going to go and check up on Beast boy bye" she puts the mirror away in a huff.

The following day she was still watching over Beast boy like if she left him for just a brief moment something bad would happen. The rest of the Titans begrudgingly had gone off again to help the people of Jump city.

Beast boy's eyes flicked before slowly opening to see a blurred Raven he weekly speaks "Raven?" he tries to focus his eyes "where am I?"

Raven happily "Beast Boy you're awake!" she gently hugs him

Beast boy blushing manages to weekly say "it's good to see you two" he coughs

A tear of joy rolls down from her eye onto her cheek "I'm so glad you're okay"

Beast boy "how long have I been out?" he puts his hand to his head to feel a bandage. He then looks at Raven's face to see the tear he reaches up and gently wipes it off "are you okay?"

She smiles gently at him "yes I'm just so happy that you're okay you idiot don't ever do that to me again are you listening to me?"

he smiles to her at nods in agreement "okay I'm umm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beast Boy tapped her shoulder indicating for her to move quickly she looks at him confused seeing him turn pale green. Then before she had chance to get out of the way he trew up on her "sorry"

Raven covered in sick "it's okay" she stood up and grabbed some tissue from a draw wiping herself off (nice). She then grabbed some more tissue and took it over to him wiping the worse of it off. "I think we are both going to need a bath" as she put the soaked tsue into the bin at the side of the bed.

Beast Boy smiling and weekly chuckling "trying to get me naked already" he looks at Raven seeing her blushing brightly. (Wait am I dreaming I could swear she's blushing) he rubbed his head (I must of hit it harder than I thought). His mind went back thinking about what had happened to him he suddenly sat up "Wait what happened to the girl?"

Raven looked at him confused "what girl?"

Beast boy "I put her on the ledge" coughing and spluttering he tried to swing his legs to one side.

Raven putting her hand on his chest gently "lay back down I'll call Tom okay?"

Best Boy nodded and lay back down "Thanks Ray"

Raven shook her head she would normally tell him off for using her nickname but she will let it slide for today.

She pulled her communicator out "Raven here do you copy Tom?"

Tom "copy Raven"

Raven "did anyone find a girl near to where Beast boy was found?"

Tom "let me check up on that" he turned in his cavan to look at a map of all of the places people had been found dotted on it with dates. "Yes a girl was found there the day before she is recovering well"

Raven "thank you Raven out"

Tom "you're welcome Tom out"

She looked at Beast boy "see you saved her it's okay"

Beast boy looked relieved "thank you"

Raven "you're welcome"

Beast Boy "no not just for that but for saving me"

Raven "how do you know it was me?"

Beast Boy "your voice it called out to me"

Raven blushed "what did it say" her heart beating fast in her chest

Beast Boy blushing "well ah lots of things and some thing like you're not dying on me come on please but I think that was my imagination"

Raven (I never said that I only thought it) "what if I had said something like that"

Beast Boy coughing "it shows that you care"

Raven blushing even more "of course I do I just can't show it"

Beast Boy smiles "I know it's hard because of your powers" he brushes a piece of hair out of her face he leans towards her slowly closing his eyes. She looks at him in shock the lights all over the tower would be flickering if she had any power left. He presses his lips against hers just as he passes out.

The following day he hobbles into the common room for his breakfast the other Titans turn to look at him.

Cyborg runs to his side to hold him up "man you shouldn't be out of bed yet"

Robin concerned "you need to rest Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy weekly "please let me stay in here a little while I'm lonely"

Robin nods and Beast boy sits down

Cyborg walks over "here I made you some soup" he put a bowl on the table

Beast boy "Thank you" he sits down he moves his arm to pick up the spoon but feels dizzy.

Raven walks in and quickly gets behind him just in time to catch him "Cyborg I don't know how long I can hold him, can you carry him back to the med bay?"

Cyborg smiles "of course" he grabs him in his arms and picks him up "trust BB to try to run before he can walk" as he carries him back to the med bay "Raven do you think you can stop him from wandering around too much whilst were at work?"

Raven "sure I'll just tie him to the bed"

Cyborg "I can't even tell if your joking or not but it's probably the only way to stop him"

Robin walks in "is he going to be okay?"

Cyborg "he isn't out of the woods yet he'll probably go in and out of consciousness over the next few days" he hooks him up to the monitors and an IV drip

Raven "I'll keep an eye on him"

Robin "call us if he gets any worse"

Raven "will do"

Robin with a heavy heart sighs "we should get to work Cy" as he pats him on the shoulder

Cyborg "ya I know man" he looks at Beast Boy "we will be back soon little bro" he then walks away as he reaches the door he stops and turns to Ravan "take good care of him for me please" he then disappears through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven sits in the med bay whilst she reads some of her books a few hours pass by when she hears something she looks up at Beast boy. He shuffles mumbling in his sleep (I would normally use my powers to help but what can I do now?) She approaches him and strocks his hair "shh it's just a dream".

He begins to calm "humm Ray"

She looks at him alarmed at first but realises that he's still asleep "you gave me a shock" she then smiles softly at him.

"Ray"

Looks at him sleeping soundly and softly speaks to him "How many times do I have to tell you it's Raven"

"I"

"See you can't even wake up properly to argue with me try to get some rest now" she strokes his ear rubbing it between her fingers.

He mumbles "Ok" he drops into a deep sleep

A few more hours pass by and the other titans walk into the med bay to see a sight and a half. As Raven had fallen asleep in the chair her head resting on Beast boys chest and her hand on his head.

Cyborg smiled to himself as he walked over putting his hand on her shoulder shaking her gently "wakey wakey sleepy head

Raven groaned as she slowly opened her eyes gradually taking in where she was she noticed her family smiling at her. "what ?". She then realised she was practically on top of Beast boy she sat up straight in a fluster.

Robin "you should get some rest"

Raven "I'm okay I was just resting my eyes"

Cyborg smiling mischievously "ya whilst practically cuddling Beast boy" she shot him a death glare

Starfire "on my home planet it is normal to hug the one's you love and care about deeply"

Robin "I think that we will go into that another time Starfire for now we all need some rest"

Cyborg "I hear you there" he check Beast boys vitals then leaves the room along with the other Titans

The following morning the Titans set out to work leaving Raven with Beast boy alone in the tower. A few hours pass by and Beast boy wakes up his eyes adjust to the room he sees Raven sat reading a book.

"What happened?" he groans "my head hurts" he puts his hand to his head to feel bandages

Raven runs to his side "you need to rest"

He looks over towards her to see the panic in her eyes "what's wrong?"

"You should be more worried about yourself"

He moves his hand towards her moving some of her hair behind her ear he smiles softly "I know better than to argue with you but I can't help but worry about you when you look so beautiful". She feels her cheeks get warm as they turn pink she turns away from him to hide.

He coughs a little "please don't look away" she turns to face him desperately trying to calm herself.

He tries to sit up but fails she quickly puts her hand on his chest feeling his heart racing "you need to take it easy you're going to end up making yourself worse"

He coughs some more and quickly turns his head away from her and throws up on the floor "sorry"

"Don't be sorry you can't help it" she fetches a mop and bucket from the corner of the room as she cleans "would you like to try and eat some soup today?"

Are you cooking it?"

"Yah everyone else is out"

"In that case then I would love some soup"

"Then just lay still whilst I'm gone okay?"

"Okay" She leaves the room and comes back after a short time

She walks up to the bed pushing a button that slowly rises his top half so he can sit upright. "Open wide"

He smiles at her before he opens his mouth she slowly feeds him blowing the soup each time before putting it in his mouth. After the soup is gone he turns to her and weekly says "Thank you"

"No problems"

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"Because of me you're stuck in the tower"

"Don't worry about that you should worry a little bit more about yourself"

"But …"

"No buts" she has a slight bit of anger mixed in with worry in her voice "just rest or I will tie you to that bed"

He smiles weakly yet mischievously "I'd like to see you try" as he coughs

She smiles "forever the jokester" she shakes her head at him "what are we going to do with you?"

"Apparently tie me up" he smiles mischievous "but on a more serious note can I ask what has been happening whilst i've been out?"

Raven "okay what do you remember?"

"Not much to be honest just rescuing that girl and her being okay but nothing else from the past few days

"Well the team has been busy clearing the snow oh but the good news is" she pauses for effect "it finally stopped so now it's just a case of making sure everyone is safe and trying to get people back into their homes.

"Wait the snow stopped?"

"Yeah whilst you was asleep"

"Ohh man I miss all the good stuff" he fakes a pout

"Always the comedian aren't you?" he then suddenly looks pale

Raven quickly feel his head "you're running a temperature" she then runs to the medicine cabinets and fractures some paracetamol. She pops two out and hands them to Beast boy "here these should bring your temperature down"

"Of course" he smiles and yarns before dropping back to sleep

The other titans return after a day of clearing snow again to see Raven in the common room waiting for them.

Robin "is everything alright with Beast boy?"

Raven "I really don't know he sempt fine this afternoon then he started to run a temperature and he has memory loss from the last few days"

Cyborg "what does he remember?"

Raven "only rescuing the girl and her being alright"

Cyborg "i'll take a look at him" he dashes off to the medical bay and the others quickly follow behind he checks all of beast boy's stats so quickly that the others just stood in bewilderment anxiously waiting for his diagnosis.

Robin "is he going to be okay?" the worry was written all over his and the others faces

Cyborg "he has a fever which isn't good especially in his state"

Robin buts in "is there enything we can do?"

Cyborg "i have given him some medicine all we can do now is pray for a miracle"

Raven "that's not good enough!" her eyes glow red with frustration "make him better now!"

Starfire wraps her arms around raven "he is going to be okay Raven Beast boy is a strong person so please have faith in him"

Raven calms herself "I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

Robin buts in "don't worry about it we have all been there at some point"

Cyborg "yeah just look at who's talking the slade obsessive"

Starfire giggles "oh yes we will do the talking him down" she tries to add a serious tone but can't quite seem to manage it

Raven smiles "thank for cheering me up"

Cyborg smiles "there is no sense in worrying too much"

Raven "i know" as she looks too the floor

Starfire grabs her arm "we are going to do the sleep over at my room" as she pulls her away without even giving her the chance to refuse


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In starfire's room

Raven "I need to get back to beast boy" she goes towards the door

Starfire "no what you need is some you time you have been by his side none stop"

Raven "he is always their for us now it is time for us to be their for him"

Starfire "exactly us as in the whole team not just you"

Raven ponders for a few minutes "you're right I'm sorry I just want him to get better and everything to return to normal as soon as possible"

Starfire "i have an idea on my planet when someone has lost their memory we put a picture book together for them"

Raven "that's a good idea Star"

Starfire "i'll do what me, Robin and cyborg have been doing and you do the pictures of here"

Raven smiles at her "okay" they start to work on their pictures when she suddenly remembers that beast boy kissed her she instinctively puts the tips of her fingers to her lips.

Starfire "is everything okay?"

Raven quickly snapping herself out of her trance "yes thank you" Starfire returns to her pictures and Raven thinks to herself wait does that mean he does not remember kissing me or saying that he loves me?

Starfire "we should ask Cyborg for some pictures of when the snow stopped and we was all happy"

Raven in her usual monotone "good idea I'll go and ask him"

Starfire smiling "okay I'll start putting the book together whilst you're gone"

Raven "okay" she stands up and walks towards the door "thank you Star"

Starfire smiles at her "you are most welcome" as she leaves the room

Raven walks down the corridor lost in her own thoughts if he doesn't remember saying it does it still count? Wait what am I thinking why does that even matter it's not like I even feel that way about him I should just forget it too and move on. She turns a corner and walks straight into Cyborg "sorry"

Cyborg "it's okay are you alright?"

Ravan "yes thank you actually I was just looking for you"

Cyborg butting in " you were?"

Raven "yes I were wondering if you could pull up a picture from the day when the snow stopped and we was all on the roof"

Cyborg "yeah sure no problems but what do you need it for?"

Raven "oh um Starfire thought we should make a scrapbook of sorts to help Beast boy regain his memories"

Cyborg "that's cool I'll bring it to her later"

Raven "thanks cyborg"

Cyborg "no problems" he smiles "um you know you look like you need sleep girl"

Raven "I'm fine Cyborg"

Robin approaches from behind Raven and buts in "make that an order"

Raven turns to face him knowing better than to argue she sighs "yeah you're right" she tiredly yarns "night guys" she turns and walks into her room and flops on her bed. Her body feeling so heavy she couldn't even bear the thought of standing up as she falls into a deep sleep.

The following morning Cyborg, Robin and Raven are in the main hall eating breakfast as Starfire dances into the room "it's finished" as she proudly holds up a book that looks as if a child made it above her head. The others smile awkwardly at each other then she asks the question they were silently dreading"what do you think?"

Robin "it's lovely why don't we all go and give it together to him?"

Starfire "that's a brilliant idea let us go now friends" as she pulls on robin's arm

They all enter the med bay where Beastboy is already awake "hey guys what can i do for you" he smiled as brightly as he could manage.

Starfire hands him the book without a second thought "we made this for you"

Beast boy "thank you" he looked at the book "this means a lot guys

Raven "you're welcome but it was Starfire's idea she sould get the credit"

Beast boy "I'm still grateful to you all without you taking care of me i wouldn't be here especially you Raven i owe you a dept that i can't ever possibly hope to repay"

Raven feeling faltered by Beast Boy's words but desperately trying to not show it "your welcome it really wasn't that big of a deal i just found you"

Beast boy smiling softly "it might not be a big deal to you but to me it was the difference between life and death"

Cyborg clears his throat "on that umm note i need to check your vitals before we go and help people you know what they say there is just no rest for the wicked" as he starts looking at the machines

Robin "i hope you get better soon"

Beast boy "thanks and don't worry to much i'm already starting to feel like myself today"

Cyborg "yeah it looks like your temperature broke your still not 100 percent but you seem to finally be out of the woods"

Starfire "that is the most wonderful news"

Robin "yep we were long overdue some as well but we must go now i'm sorry as much as I want to stay here with you we have to go"

Beast boy "it's okay I understand the people of Jump city need you"

Robin "thank you Beast boy please rest whilst we're gone"

Beast Boy "if it will put a smile on your faces I promise to be good and stay in bed okay"

Robin smiles "alright you dive a hard bargain but deal"

Cyborg smiles as he shakes his head "you can say that again"

Starfire smiles brightly "if it helps you feel better I will smile all day"

Raven puts on the best smile she can "you're always much more trouble than you're worth you know that right?"

Beast boy proudly says one word to sum up everything "yep" the other three titans say their goodbyes and head out for the day leaving Beast boy and Raven alone yet again for another day


End file.
